Renégats
by Oiseau Vermillon
Summary: Quand la vérité devient trop dure à supporter, seul le mensonge fait office d'échappatoire.


**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump. L'univers et les personnages Saint Seiya, Episode G sont copyright Megumu Okada/Akita Shoten and Champion Red.

**Titre :** Renégats

**Personnages :** Shura, Camus, Saga

**Rating :** PG13/T

**Nombre de mots :** 3 309

**Note de l'auteur :** Cet OS prend en compte Episode G de Megumu Okada. En guise de rapides explications, Shura y découvre l'identité du Pope et vient le confronter, Saga le soumet à sa volonté à l'aide de son Genro Mao Ken, Shura fini par se libérer de l'emprise de l'illusion tout en restant aux côtés de Saga. Le texte en italique au début de mon texte ne provient d'aucune œuvre relative au mythe dont il s'inspire, il est de moi.

**Renégats**

_« Et tout ce temps durant, l'on n'entendait que le nom de Lancelot dans le royaume de notre bon souverain._

_Lancelot du Lac porte-lance, porte-épée. Lancelot du Lac au prestige sans égal et aux mille victoires._

_Es-tu fier de toi, ô Lancelot, quand sur les champs de bataille tu tuais dix fois cent hommes, Saxons, ennemis de ton roi, esprits malins et géants monstrueux ? Quand tu paradais sur ton blanc cheval, ton armure immaculée, ta lance soigneusement affûtée, ton bouclier rutilant ?_

_Que ressens-tu, ô vaillant chevalier, quand tu trahis ton roi en couchant avec son épouse, la belle Guenièvre ?_

_Ô, Lancelot, toi le plus grand de tous les chevaliers d'Arthur, ton nom est à présent devenu une insulte dans la bouche de celui qui le prononce. Tes actions, jadis si admirées, sont ternies par le sceau de ton infamie._

_Nul à présent ne te loue dans le palais de Camelot où tu avais l'habitude d'être tant aimé._

_Aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus qu'un vil ennemi de ce roi que tu avais juré de servir et dont tu t'es joué. Ta prétendue vertu a déshonoré celle du roi et de notre reine, ton bras s'est levé contre un de tes frères que tu avais juré d'aimer et de protéger. Ton épée ne sert plus cette justice que tu chérissais tant, et c'en est une autre qui bientôt te donnera la mort, quand Arthur t'aura capturé comme le manant que tu es, et qu'Excalibur délivrera son jug… »_

Le livre se referma dans un bruit mat, avec une violence telle que le bruit se propagea dans tous les recoins de la pièce. Shura se raidit sur sa chaise, bouillonnant de l'intérieur. Il avait tour à tour envie de hurler sa rage, de projeter l'ouvrage contre un mur, d'abattre son poing sur la table.

Au lieu de s'abaisser à toutes ces possibilités, plus avilissantes les unes que les autres, il inspira profondément, avant de reposer le livre sur la table, néanmoins toujours fulminant de rage.

Son regard se perdit par la suite vers la fenêtre, pour constater que le soir s'achevait lentement et que, déjà, commençait la nuit. Et que, par la même occasion, il avait perdu une bonne partie de son temps, suspendu aux pages de ce livre aux propos abscons que Camus lui avait prêté.

Son regard se reposa sur l'ouvrage d'ores et déjà cent fois maudit par le Capricorne, ses yeux parcourant les lignes hésitantes formalisant une lance à l'allonge bien trop courte, un cheval rachitique, un visage disgracieux orné d'un casque aux allures grossières. Ses doigts s'égarèrent sur la couverture blanche du livre, flattant sa surface lisse et dénuée de grain, comme si l'objet était parfaitement neuf.

Un éclair le frappa. Il était debout la seconde d'après, le regard dur, la mâchoire serrée, jouant avec cette envie de se saisir du cou de Camus, pour le broyer impitoyablement.

De par le pouvoir qu'il possédait, l'Espagnol s'était très jeune intéressé aux récits fantastiques évoquant les exploits d'Arthur et de ses vaillants chevaliers. Le garçon qu'il était alors se retrouvait fasciné, subjugué des heures durant par les aventures de ces hommes, héros extraordinaires, et dont l'humilité était le meilleur indice de la grandeur. Il avait très tôt fait de leurs paroles, de leurs mots, des mantras qu'il se récitait plus souvent qu'à son tour, durant les entraînements, seul ou sous la férule de son maître, et même bien après qu'il eût enfin acquis l'Armure tant convoitée.

Ainsi avait-il tenu à faire de son mieux pour se retrouver semblable à ces hommes de légende, pour devenir lui aussi le plus grand et le plus pieux chevalier à être jamais entré au service d'Athéna. Et il y avait au Sanctuaire un homme, dont l'aura même était tant emplie de lumière que Shura voyait en lui comme le phare vers lequel devaient converger ses actes. Un homme qu'il avait aimé comme un frère, qui avait eu la bonté de se soucier de sa présence et de ses efforts pour devenir ce vers quoi il tendait, qui l'avait soutenu et conseillé.

Un homme que Shura avait tué, lorsque celui chargé de tous les diriger lui en avait donné l'ordre, alors que cet homme fuyait le Sanctuaire, après avoir tenté de tuer le Pope et d'attenter à la vie d'Athéna. Un homme dont la mort avait sonné pour Shura le glas de ses illusions, de ses rêves brutalement brisés par un geste inique dont il avait tenté, dans un premier temps, de se persuader qu'il était juste. Car après tout, qui était-il pour faire passer son jugement avant celui d'un être qui lui était supérieur ?

Mais la vérité avait malgré tout surgi à la face du Capricorne, et désormais, il n'existait plus rien pour l'homme qu'il était devenu que son devoir, qu'il savait injuste tout en se persuadant du contraire, et son dégoût pour chacun de ses actes, ainsi que pour ses pathétiques tentatives de se convaincre qu'il servait toujours la déesse Athéna, et non cet homme faisant croire à tous l'existence de cette dernière.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus que de la nostalgie pour ses désirs passés, tous cruellement annihilés par le poids écrasant de ses actes. Un tourment qui, en des temps pareils culminait dans une souffrance plus grande encore. N'était-il pas assez conscient de sa déchéance, pour en voir le rappel par d'autres que lui ?

Après avoir atteint l'évier de sa cuisine duquel il fit couler une eau fraîche qui fouetta son visage, Shura retourna à la table qui lui servait tout aussi bien à manger qu'à lire. S'emparant du livre, il prit la direction de la sortie, puis de son temple. Parvenu de l'autre côté, il jeta un regard distant devant lui. Il n'y avait pas d'obstacles entre son temple et celui du Verseau, autant dire qu'il n'y avait là qu'une volée – importante – de marches qu'il se fit un devoir de gravir le plus rapidement du monde.

Les appartements de Camus étaient encore éveillés, en tout cas à en croire la lumière filtrant à travers les persiennes des volets clos. L'Espagnol ne se donna pas la peine de frapper à la porte, préférant entrer directement, peu désireux de faire au Verseau l'honneur de la courtoisie.

Le Français ne s'était pas même levé en entendant le bruit de sa porte, se contentant de jeter un regard sur l'individu pénétrant dans ses logis. Sans mot dire, l'Espagnol se dirigea vers son pair, jetant négligemment le livre à côté de lui. L'autre ne consentit pas à tourner la tête vers l'objet ainsi lancé, continuant d'observer silencieusement le Capricorne.

Ce dernier ne faisait pas non plus mine d'esquisser le moindre geste, soutenant sans faillir la lueur chartreuse posée sur lui, opposant son regard sable. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent dans un silence glacial de longues minutes durant, avant que Camus ne se décidât à le briser.

« Ne t'a-t-il pas plu ?

— Te moquerais-tu de moi, Verseau ? »

Ses paupières s'abaissèrent, réduisant ses yeux à deux lignes à peine visibles. Sa voix était aussi acérée que son corps affûté. Droit, fier, inexpugnable. Aussi redoutable que cette lame dont il aimait à se servir, de cette épée de justice, à double-tranchant, tout aussi dangereuse pour ses ennemis que pour lui-même – et pour quiconque osait s'approcher par trop près de lui, ou avait l'inconscience de provoquer son ire.

« Pourquoi me parler avec une telle colère ? A moi aussi ce spectacle m'est insupportable.

— Mais de quoi parles-tu ? »

Quittant son siège, le Français se leva. Traçant un arc de cercle avec son menton, il embrassa un lieu que Shura échoua à identifier.

« De tout cela. De ce qui nous entoure. Quelque chose t'a dérangé durant ta lecture ? J'aimerais autant le savoir, j'ai toujours été en mesure de te conseiller des ouvrages à même de te plaire par le passé.

— Ne joue pas à cela avec moi, Verseau. Je te sais bien plus intelligent que cela. Pourquoi avoir voulu agir de la sorte envers moi ?

— Pourquoi avoir été si troublé ? »

Shura manqua de reculer d'un pas, pris au dépourvu par la question de Camus. Par quel artifice passait-il du statut d'interrogateur à celui de questionné ? Et pourquoi sa conscience l'empêchait-elle de se défendre correctement, l'obligeant à se plier aux paroles du Français ? Il contempla de nouveau le visage de son vis-à-vis, et n'y constata nulle trace de triomphe ou de contentement, figure impénétrable.

« Parce que cette situation est intenable.

— Pourquoi continuer de la sorte ?

— Parce que je ne puis faire autrement.

— Parce que tu aimes ce que cela remue en toi ?

— Parce qu'il me faut trouver une raison à mes actes. »

Un nouveau silence, pesant, poisseux, dans lequel s'embourbait l'Espagnol.

« Comment parviens-tu à passer outre ?

— De quoi parles-tu, _Capricorne _? »

Le cœur de Shura manqua un battement, son esprit s'échauffa, en proie à ce doute lancinant qui n'avait eu de cesse de prendre de l'ampleur au cours du temps. Cancer et Poissons étaient semblables à lui – mais avaient cette faiblesse, du moins se plaisait-il à la considérer comme telle, de s'être faits à leurs rôles de bourreaux –, le Lion était par trop empêtré dans le triste statut qui était le sien, Taureau et Scorpion avaient trop de bonté en eux pour voir le mal dans ce lieu qu'ils chérissaient, la Vierge se révélait bien trop loin pour entrevoir cette vérité qu'elle se persuadait de détenir. Un seul être, parmi l'élite du Sanctuaire, pouvait se targuer de posséder bon sens et intelligence en quantités suffisantes pour, peut-être, percer à jour la bête qui se terrait au sein de la treizième maison.

Peut-être savait-il, et peut-être Shura pourrait-il trouver en lui un être capable de supporter quelque peu le fardeau dont il se pensait être le seul porteur, puisqu'il demeurait l'unique personne à toujours aimer cette justice qu'il avait pourtant violée tant de fois. Peut-être le Verseau se jouait-il de lui, pauvre pantin famélique agité par les doigts avides d'un homme voulant se faire dieu, et par le souffle de ses propres péchés. Ou peut-être son pair n'était-il qu'un homme innocent, ayant mal agi envers le Capricorne sans intention de le blesser plus qu'il ne l'était.

Il était évident, quoiqu'il en fût, que celui qui se tenait en face de lui ne saurait être le responsable de tous ses maux. Tout comme il était certain qu'il ne pouvait non plus se défaire du véritable coupable. Il n'y avait pas d'issue, ou en tout cas, pas une qui ne laissât son âme intacte, mais si tel était le prix à payer pour avoir des nuits paisibles et sans rêves, sans fantôme pour le hanter…

« Il n'y a rien que je puisse te dire. Tout comme il n'y a rien en toi qui soit susceptible de m'aider, Camus. »

Et le Capricorne de tourner les talons, laissant le Verseau sur place, qui eut néanmoins le temps de l'interpeller de sa voix monocorde.

« Des mots n'ont pas suffisamment de force pour créer un sentiment chez celui qui les reçoit. Leur seul pouvoir est de faire sortir des profondeurs de l'être ce qui jusque-là ne faisait que dormir. Des sentiments cachés, des hontes secrètes. Il y a une infinité de choses qu'un homme peut masquer, mais il n'est rien qui ne peut être révélé. Que penses-tu de cela, Shura ?

— Que rien de ce qui peut être caché ne se révèlera bon.

— Et quand ces masques concourent à un bien supérieur ? Quand les mensonges sont rois et apportent la félicité, que faut-il faire ?

— Faire de ce mensonge une vérité. »

La nuit était noire et pleine de ces démons qu'il avait pris l'habitude de côtoyer. L'air lui chuchotait ces mots, comme des motifs réguliers de son existence qui lui rappelaient ces fragments de passé, ces débris d'humanité. Sa voix lui susurrait une malice, ses malices qu'il avait cru prendre plaisir à commettre avant qu'en s'éveillant, ses yeux ne se posassent sur ses actes, leur horreur, son fardeau. Sa bouche s'articulait, comme pour répondre à cet être atone qu'il haïssait tant, comme appelant doucement la mort.

Un voile de lumière fendit les environs, visant en son cénacle le pope félon qui seul se lamentait de son sort. Sa peine et son abattement s'effacèrent en un instant, tandis que ses réflexes d'ancien Chevalier ressurgirent comme du fond de ses souvenirs. Une salve dorée, répondant à celle tentant de l'atteindre jaillit de ses mains élancées devant lui, contenant la puissance pleine de rage à laquelle il se retrouvait soudainement confronté.

_« Que t'arrive-t-il, Saga ? N'avais-tu point le désir de mourir ?_

— _Que dis-tu ? J'aspire simplement à une vie autre._

— _Lâche…_

— _Homme. »_

Il y avait trop de force dans la lame invincible dressée devant lui, trop de lassitude dans ses bras fourbus par sa lutte incessante. Pas à pas, le fil acéré grignotait chaque bribe de son existence offerte en pâture à ses folles ambitions. Homme contre démon, bouclier contre épée. Un voile céda, emportant avec lui une partie de la force terrifiante d'Excalibur, projetant le Pope loin derrière son trône de roi tourmenté.

Des pas suivirent la chute, une ombre démesurément grande précéda la silhouette élancée d'un individu paraissant se fondre dans le décor. Le regard froid et éteint, Shura observait devant lui cet homme tentant misérablement de se relever. Mais il y avait dans le corps des êtres des ruines impossibles à rebâtir.

« Comment oses-tu seulement lever la main sur ton Pope, Capricorne ?

— Que viens-tu de dire là ? Toi qui jadis assassinas _notre_ Pope, tentas d'éliminer notre déesse et fus à l'origine de la mort du plus grand d'entre nous.

— Aiolos… Aiolos ! N'y en aura-t-il jamais que pour toi ? Ô mon ami, ô mon frère ?

— Il y en avait un autre qui était tout aussi éblouissant qu'Aiolos, et qui finit également par disparaître.

— Que me veux-tu, Capricorne ?

— Ta mort.

— Ma mort ? Il y a bien longtemps que ma vie ne subsiste qu'à travers le fil de ma volonté à tuer ces dieux. Me hais-tu donc à ce point ?

— Es-tu donc aveugle à ce point… Gémeaux ?

— Que veux-tu dire ? Je te vois, je t'entends, je te sens. Je sens cette révolte qui t'anime, et cette haine que tu me voues.

— Tu n'es qu'un fou.

— Douce fatalité. Fou je le suis, comme toi, comme vous. Mais quel est donc ce sentiment qui te ronge, Shura ? Je ne t'ai pourtant pas forcé à devenir ce que tu es, et en ton temps, je t'ai laissé en vie, libre d'agir et de révéler la vérité sur ma personne. Tu n'en as pourtant rien fait, pour ne pas perdre cette justice vaine en laquelle tu crois tant, pour ne pas penser que tes exactions, ton meurtre n'auront eu que peu de sens. Tu aimes ce que tu es, Shura, tu aimes ta souffrance et tes remords. Tu aimes ce qui te donne cette sensation d'être tellement au-dessus de nous, que vit encore en toi cet espoir qu'un jour, il te sera de nouveau donné d'embrasser une juste cause.

— Tu parles avec la voix du démon, faux Pope. Tes paroles sont comme le venin troublant ma conscience. Pourquoi parler avec tant de passion des souffrances des autres, quand tu es toi-même le premier à les susciter ? Manques-tu donc de cœur à ce point ?

— J'en ai par trop, bien au contraire. Ô Shura, ne vois-tu pas comme moi-même je souffre, et comme il me peine que de voir ces accusations franchir tes lèvres, dormir dans tes yeux ? »

Venant vers le Pope, Shura étendit sa main qui vint enserrer la gorge du Grec. Il n'y avait pas de rage ou de colère dans son geste, pas d'envie de tuer l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, et qui ne portait rien d'autre sur lui que sa misère.

Les ombres ne faisaient que souligner un peu plus les traits émaciés du Capricorne, ses mâchoires, fines et effilées, comme taillées par le tranchant d'une épée, étaient serrées jusqu'à la rupture. Les ténèbres elles-mêmes venaient se perdre dans les entrelacs obsidiennes de sa chevelure désordonnée. Tout autre que le Pope aurait été saisi d'effroi devant une telle apparition surgie des Enfers les plus profonds. Pas lui dont la déchéance était tellement plus abrupte que le Capricorne lui-même aurait été foudroyé à la vue des vagues agitant l'âme du Grec.

Il posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de l'Espagnol, qui frissonna à ce contact incongru. Il percevait le sang battant dans la paume du Pope, dont la chaleur le chamboula jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être. Ce n'était plus son propre reflet qui se trouvait en face de lui, comme cela lui arrivait si souvent quand il se repliait en lui-même. Ce n'était plus lui qu'il jugeait de ce regard réprobateur, pour se donner encore la sensation qu'il était en mesure de jauger la valeur d'un homme.

Son propre corps trembla, ses traits se désunirent sous l'attention de l'autre homme auquel il se raccrochait vainement, comme un espoir ténu au milieu d'un jour sans fin. Sa tête s'en vint cogner contre le torse épais du Grec, dont celui-ci se saisit comme pour consoler un enfant.

« Tout ira bien, mon frère. Il n'y a rien en ce monde qui puisse te faire défaut, quand bien même il nous faut vivre avec le poids de nos péchés insolubles.

— Tout cela est trop dur, Saga.

— Il fut un temps où je méritais encore que l'on m'appelle ainsi, lorsque j'étais un homme et que vous m'aimiez. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus qu'un simple pantin prisonnier de mes désirs insatiables.

— Rends-moi fier de ce que j'accomplis, je t'en conjure.

— Tiens-toi à mes côtés, et tu conserveras ta dignité.

— Que je te suive, et j'y perdrais jusqu'à mon âme.

— Si telle est ta pensée, il n'y a rien qui soit en mon pouvoir, Shura.

— Fais taire cette rumeur qui me mine.

— Comment ? susurra le Pope avec la voix du Malin.

— Rends la réelle à mes yeux.

— Est-ce là ton souhait le plus profond ?

— C'est là ma rédemption. »

Le Pope prit Shura par les épaules, le forçant à se redresser. L'instant d'après, le masque avait quitté son visage, les yeux malachite du Grec, se confrontèrent à la lueur minérale de l'Espagnol, terne et vaincue.

« Suis-moi, Capricorne, il me faut te montrer ce pour quoi tu te bats. »

Entraînant l'Espagnol, Saga atteignit une porte située quelques mètres derrière le trône du Pope. Un mur était agrémenté d'une lourde porte recouverte de dorures et d'entrelacs, une force inexorable semblait s'y échapper.

Ouvrant les lourds battants, il invita Shura à passer le pas des portes, ce dernier s'exécuta, pénétrant dans une pièce sombre aux fenêtres closes.

« Vois, Shura, notre déesse se trouve en ces lieux. Ne vois-tu pas comme elle t'aime ? »

L'instant d'après, un trait de lumière rouge perça le crâne du Capricorne, une terrible douleur surgit de toute part, paralysant le moindre de ses nerfs. Un voile de sang le rendit un temps aveugle, avant de se dissiper.

La pièce soudain s'éclaira, de lumières issues des candélabres, d'anges du plafond jouant dans des cordes d'or et d'argent, charriant un chant cristallin qui fut comme une douce félicité. Au milieu, une jeune fille le contemplait, dont la beauté lui coupa le souffle, comprima chaque parcelle de son être, dont le sourire, comme les yeux, pers, l'irradiaient de force et de lumière.

Tout ce qu'il y avait de véritable dans l'esprit du Capricorne, tout ce qu'il y avait de détestable en lui s'évapora. Elle était là, devant lui, à le couvrir de son amour, à lui dire sa fierté de le savoir à son service. Doux sentiment l'enveloppant comme une cape invincible, extase d'un saint, délice de pécheur.


End file.
